Handy's First Baby Surprise
by Nalasuka Lakumona
Summary: Here is my first HTF story!


This is my first HTF story so I hope y'all

enjoy! It was a peaceful morning after Handy

and Petunia's wedding and after they had sex,

Handy went to work for his workers when he got

a sudden phone call from Cuddles that Petunia

has a surprise for him, So he got off early from

work and quickly rushed to the Tree Friends

apartment where he went to Petunia's room

where Handy saw the bump on her tummy

confronting her that it was probably she ate too

much food that she got fat, But Petunia

annouces Handy that she is having a baby and it

is gonna be a girl,Handy was shocked to death

that he cried so much he was almost gonna

commit suicide! 6 months later, He went to the

Tree Friends Apartment to check on Petunia to

make sure she's ok! And Petunia she's ok! But

she now feels something! Her water breaks and

quickly rushes her to the hospital there she once

again encounters Sniffles but this time he's a

doctor! He then tells Petunia to push push push

the baby out while Handy and his friends wait for

Hello! This is my first HTF story so I hope y'all

enjoy! It was a peaceful morning after Handy

and Petunia's wedding and after they had sex,

Handy went to work for his workers when he got

a sudden phone call from Cuddles that Petunia

has a surprise for him, So he got off early from

work and quickly rushed to the Tree Friends

apartment where he went to Petunia's room

where Handy saw the bump on her tummy

confronting her that it was probably she ate too

much food that she got fat, But Petunia

annouces Handy that she is having a baby and it

is gonna be a girl,Handy was shocked to death

that he cried so much he was almost gonna

commit suicide! 6 months later, He went to the

Tree Friends Apartment to check on Petunia to

make sure she's ok! And Petunia she's ok! But

she now feels something! Her water breaks and

quickly rushes her to the hospital there she once

again encounters Sniffles but this time he's a

doctor! He then tells Petunia to push push push

the baby out while Handy and his friends wait for the baby to come!

After communicating for a bit

something that Handy listened was a baby's cry!

Infact it's a baby's cry he went quietly into the

room, Where Petunia is happy closed her eyes

while the baby cries! Infact it is a Girl beaver

after all! The name was Kanpelu! Flippy went in

along with his friends as well! Flippy almost

flipped out because of the cry when he was born

a long time ago! But due to his PTSD curing he

went happy and saw Kanpelu adorably happy

and smiling at him! Toothy freaked out along

with Flaky Aswell! Flaky cried as of the result!

After 1 day in the hospital, talked to

Petunia and Handy that she and him are allowed

to go back home,There was a crib for

Kanpelu,diapers and baby toys! Handy and

Petunia were happy for the beaver and walked

Kanpelu out for her first adventure! A few

months passed and that Petunia and Handy was

throwing a baby shower for Kanpelu! All her

friends came along Lumpy played a song for her

that's called For Kanpelu That She's A Jolly Good

Fellow that her parents and everyone else sang

it,One day later, Kanpelu was baptized! That's

right Kanpelu was actually baptized! Even the

Carpal Tunnel Of Love song played for Petunia

and Handy at the baby shower! A few days later,

Nutty offered Kanpelu candy but Kanpelu offered

no! After she grows 2 years old that Petunia

wished that Kanpelu can gibberish talk! And so

Petunia and Handy happily took out Kanpelu on a

walk to the grass and played together! There it

was a happily after ever. The End!

the baby to come,After communicating for a bit

something that Handy listened was a baby's cry!

Infact it's a baby's cry he went quietly into the

room, Where Petunia is happy closed her eyes

while the baby cries! Infact it is a Girl beaver

after all! The name was Kanpelu! Flippy went in

along with his friends as well! Flippy almost

flipped out because of the cry when he was born

a long time ago! But due to his PTSD curing he

went happy and saw Kanpelu adorably happy

and smiling at him! Toothy freaked out along

with Flaky Aswell! Flaky cried as of the result!

After 1 day in the hospital, talked to

Petunia and Handy that she and him are allowed

to go back home,There was a crib for

Kanpelu,diapers and baby toys! Handy and

Petunia were happy for the beaver and walked

Kanpelu out for her first adventure! A few

months passed and that Petunia and Handy was

throwing a baby shower for Kanpelu! All her

friends came along Lumpy played a song for her

that's called For Kanpelu That She's A Jolly Good

Fellow that her parents and everyone else sang

it,One day later, Kanpelu was baptized! That's

right Kanpelu was actually baptized! Even the

Carpal Tunnel Of Love song played for Petunia

and Handy at the baby shower! A few days later,

Nutty offered Kanpelu candy but Kanpelu offered

no! After she grows 2 years old that Petunia

wished that Kanpelu can gibberish talk! And so

Petunia and Handy happily took out Kanpelu on a

walk to the grass and played together! There it

was a happily after ever. The End!


End file.
